La guerra ha terminado
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Tras enterarse de la muerte de Obito, Gai va a buscar a Kakashi. [ONESHOT] [Spoilers para Kakashi Gaiden] [GaiXKakashi shounen ai]


**La guerra ha terminado.**

Cuando el Sandaime había recibido la noticia que, ante la destrucción del puente principal, el país del Viento había rendido la guerra y que el resto de los ninjas que habían estado fuera por tanto tiempo regresaban finalmente, todo Konohagure rompió en un grito de alegría, alivio y felicidad.

Sí, sabían que muchos de los suyos no regresarían pero por esas breves horas de ignorancia, todos los que estaban en el pueblo suspiraron de alivio.

Paz por el momento. Sabían que era muy probable que no durara mucho, pero era la oportunidad de tomar más aire hasta la siguiente vez. A pesar de todo eso, incluso sabiendo que Konoha había ganado, Rin estaba callada caminando al lado de su sensei y de Kakashi, la mirada fija en el suelo.

De haber sido un regreso normal a Konoha, Obito estaría brincando de alegría. Estaría hablando del okonomiyaki que iba a pedir en cuanto regresara y de dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas lo antes posible y _'¿no te gustaría luego ir a pasear, Rin-chan¡Te llevaré a comer ramen cuándo nos paguen¿Crees que nos vayan a pagar bien?'_

Por un momento la voz del Uchiha fue tan cercana que la kunoichi estuvo segura de que su amigo, su mejor amigo en verdad estaba ahí. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista, simplemente estaba el cabello gris de Kakashi y la mirada celeste de su sensei, viéndola preocupada y cariñosamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Rin-chan? – preguntó su sensei en tono gentil. Ella sabía que seguramente tendría mucho trabajo. El sandaime estaría esperando un reporte de los últimos incidentes, además que su sensei seguramente querría ir a visitar a Cierta Kunoichi de la que era _simplemente_ un buen amigo, por supuesto. Rin sabía, sin embargo, que su sensei era capaz de dejar todo eso por ellos tres.

Por ellos dos. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas y le sonrió a su sensei, lo que por alguna razón sólo consiguió aumentar la preocupación de esos ojos azules. Kakashi no había volteado, simplemente había empezado a caminar más lento.

- Pensaba… ir a visitar a la mamá de Obito, sensei. – comentó entonces. Sabía que la señora Uchiha ya estaba enterada de la suerte de su hijo pero no podía más que pensar en ir a disculparse. En decir que lo lamentaba y que ella extrañaría todo el tiempo que estuviera viva a Obito. Decir lo valiente que había sido el shinobi, su último sacrificio. Algo que hiciera la pérdida menos dolorosa.

- Me parece que tuvimos la misma idea, Rin-chan. – aseguró el rubio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, volviendo a ver hacia el frente. – También pensaba ir. Tengo que disculparme con Umiko-san y dar informes a la cabeza del clan. ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos?

Rin asintió aunque no se atrevió a ver a su sensei. Un ninja no mostraba sentimientos, no así al menos, y ella estaba a punto de llorar. El rubio debió de saberlo porque apretó su hombro suavemente y luego se dirigió hacia el muchacho que seguía caminando frente a ellos.

- ¿Kakashi-kun¿Vienes con nosotros?

El muchacho apenas y volteó un poco. Al no poder desactivar el sharingan, había empezado a usar su hittai-atte a manera de parche, cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo. Rin agradecía eso. El ver la cicatriz que había quedado siempre le hubiese provocado aún más pesadillas de las que ya tenía.

- ¿Es una orden?

La voz de su sensei fue ligeramente triste. – No, Kakashi.

- Me disculpo entonces, tengo cosas que hacer. Sensei, Rin.

Sin otra palabra, el jounin dio la vuelta a la izquierda, dejando el increíble flujo de ninjas que regresaban a su pueblo, mientras Rin y su sensei lo observaban.

Sentado, viendo hacia el mirador. Aún sin ver su cara, se veía tenso. A varios metros y edificios de distancia, Gai suspiró. Siendo Kakashi, seguramente ya lo había sentido; después de todo no había estado tratando precisamente de ser discreto, sin embargo no sabía si molestarse del hecho de que el niño no hubiese hecho ni el menor esfuerzo en esconderse.

Podía ser que no tuviera interés en esconderse y simplemente hubiese tratado de estar solo. De ser así, Gai no podía culparlo y hasta podía comprender lo que había motivado a su Eterno Rival… o podía ser que a Kakashi, simple y sencillamente, no le hubiese dado la regalada gana de esconderse, fuera quien fuera el que lo estuviera buscando.

Conociendo esa prepotencia del jounin, Gai se inclinaba más a creer en la segunda opción, dando otro suspiro antes de volver a saltar, cerrando la distancia entre Kakashi y él.

Al final de cuentas, todo se debía a que él simplemente no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres. Dios sabía que eso era algo de lo que sus dos compañeras de equipo se aprovechaban un día sí y otro también y que era sólo por la gran fuerza de su fuego juvenil que seguía soportando sin quejarse (demasiado). Cualquier otro habría salido corriendo o cometido harakiri.

Sin embargo, el encontrarse a Rin-chan, llorando en la piedra de recuerdo había sido demasiado. Él no había sabido de la muerte de Obito-kun y lo lamentaba. Aunque no había sido su Eterno Rival, si había sido un buen compañero shinobi y sentiría su ausencia.

Así que había aceptado ir a buscarlo, por Rin y porque después de todo, tenía que asegurarse que su Eterno Rival estaría en buena forma y un estado mental seminormal (por eso de que era Kakashi y el shinobi nunca tenía un estado mental cien por ciento correcto) para cuando fuera su próxima competencia. ¡Si él llegara a ganar porque Kakashi estaba deprimido, nunca podría perdonárselo!

Tras un brinco – casi perfecto. Tendría que practicar más eso. ¡Cien saltos! – que lo dejó a unos pocos metros tras Kakashi, Gai se acercó, tratando de pensar en cómo podría reaccionar el témpano de hielo ante la muerte de un amigo.

- Kakashi.

- No estoy de humor para una competencia, Gai.

El ninja se mordió la lengua para no soltarle a su Eterno Rival que uno siempre hacía tiempo para las competencias cuando se estaba jugando el honor y en lugar de eso contó hasta diez... y luego hasta cien. Con Hakate Kakashi y su actitud de 'soy el favorito' uno tenía que buscar hasta el último resquicio de paciencia y eso que Gai tenía mucha.

- No vengo para eso. - dijo simplemente sentándose al lado del otro niño. Claro que la muy cuidadosa paciencia recaudada por Gai se fue a la basura cuando el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi volteó hacia él, alzando una elegante ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- ¡Es la verdad! - la ceja seguía elevada. No sólo eso, los... el ojo gris de Kakashi parecía aburrido. - ¡Hiciste llorar a Rin-san y me pidió que viniera a verte! - el recordar el lindo rostro de su amiga desolado fue suficiente para que un pedacito de paciencia le regresara. Después de todo, era el mayor y tenía que darle un buen ejemplo a Kakashi. Gai tomó aire, antes de decir en su tono de voz formal. - Siento mucho lo de Obito-kun.

- Huh.

Tenía que estarlo haciendo apropósito. Todo en lo que Gai creía y sabía se negaba a creer que alguien pudiera ser tan... poco cooperativo. Por no decir algunas palabras tanto más altisonantes y placenteras.

- Estoy seguro que lo extrañas y que estás triste pero es en estos momentos en que debes refugiarte en tus amigos. ¡O en mí, que soy tu rival! El duelo puede provocar que se apague la flama de la juventud ¡y eso no debe permitirse jamás!

- Si eso es todo Gai, puedes irte. – comentó Kakashi, la mirada nuevamente hacia Konohagure.

Sabía que Kakashi era frío. Con frecuencia se había preguntado si es que su Eterno Rival sí sentía algo… ¿pero ni siquiera lamentarse la muerte de un amigo, alguien que había sido tu compañero desde hacía tanto tiempo?

No, no, eso no podía ser. ¡No podía ser que la flama de la juventud de Hakate Kakashi se hubiese apagado! Él, Maito Gai, tenía que ver que esa flama reviviera con todo el esplendor que debía tener. ¡Era la única posibilidad que se iba a permitir!

- Supongo que debes de estar triste… no deberías. ¡Obito-kun no querría eso¡Él también te consideraba su rival, así que en honor a él, nunca más tendré otro rival¡Entrenaré muy duro y en nombre de Obito-kun y el mío te derrotaré¡Vamos, Kakashi¡Hagamos cien flexiones en este momento por la memoria de Obito-kun¡Lo haremos sonreír desde donde quiera que esté!

- Huh.

Ni siquiera había volteado. Gai contó hasta cien otra vez para no aventarle uno de sus kunai (sus compañeras ya le quitaban bastantes) y trató con algo más.

Media hora después de diversos rotos y no recibir más respuesta que un simple 'huh', la paciencia de Gai había terminado. No, no iba a rendirse… sólo iba a darle una paliza a Kakashi, con el perdón de Rin-chan y Obito-kun, aunque seguramente el segundo le daba su bendición desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Kakashi atrapó la estrella que le lanzó, volteando a verlo con el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su hitai-atte. Gai aprovechó para ponerse en posición de ataque.

- ¡Vamos¡Te reto¡Me aseguraré que lamentes el no estar triste por la muerte de Obito-kun¡Prepárate, Kakashi!

La estrella estuvo a milímetros de clavarse en su pie. Con esa odiosa velocidad de él, Kakashi estuvo frente a él antes de que lo notara, viéndolo fijamente, ese ojo como un fuego frío y terrible.

- Vamos, entonces.

Hasta el momento, Gai nunca se había enfrentado a un Kakashi molesto. Más bien, el ninja siempre parecía aburrido, cosa que a él le enfurecía más. Sin embargo, ahora, ante la mención de Obito…

¡Eureka!

- ¿Lo dejaste morir¿Es eso? – preguntó entre golpes. El ojo visible de Kakashi se endureció aún más; incluso si no usaban chakra podía sentir la furia del otro ninja, el enojo. Gai a duras penas esquivó un kunai, deteniendo el golpe que le siguió por instinto.

- ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

- ¡Que no sientes nada¡Lo dejaste morir y haces llorar a Rin-chan!

- ¡Ni siquiera era mi amigo¡Era cobarde y llorica y… y…¡No tenía porqué haberme salvado¡Un shinobi ve por sí mismo y si no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, es que no lo merece¡Sí… sí me hubiera obedecido nada…¡Era un idiota!

Gai guardó silencio mientras veía a Kakashi. En el único ojo visible del jounin se veían lágrimas y estaba temblando, gritando mientras seguía golpeando, todavía tratando de pelear pero sus movimientos se volvían más y más imprecisos.

Culpa. Eso sí podía reconocerlo bien. Su Eterno Rival… no, Kakashi se estaba culpando por la muerte del que sí había sido su amigo y compañero.

¿Persona importante, quizá?

No era que no lo sintiera. Era que por primera vez desde sólo los hokages sabían cuándo, estaba sintiendo algo y no sabía como controlarlo.

Fue acidulce descubrir que el fuego de Kakashi no se había apagado, quizá porque ahora también lo estaba quemando. El ninja lloraba, dando golpes y saltos. Decidido, Gai dio una patada con exacta precisión y fuerza, mandando a Kakashi contra una pared. Antes de que el muchacho se levantara, lo abrazó con fuerzas, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Suéltame. – el golpe había hecho que Kakashi tratara de volver a controlarse, retraerse en esa máscara sin emociones. Maldito fuera si pensaba que él iba a dejarlo.

- A veces para ser fuerte hay que saber cuándo llorar.

Kakashi no contestó por un momento pero dejó de pelear por soltarse. No lo abrazó de vuelta pero Gai lo sintió apoyar la cabeza contra su chaleco. No volteó a ver, la mirada fija en las grietas de la pared, pero pensó que era posible que Kakashi estuviera llorando.

- No seas idiota… - dijo tras un rato Kakashi, separándose. Gai hizo lo posible por no voltear a verlo, ignorando el sutil movimiento en que Kakashi se limpió el pedazo de rostro que le quedaba al descubierto. Gai sonrió un momento, antes de tomar aire y señalar a Kakashi… a su Eterno Rival con el dedo.

- ¿Qué¿Idiota yo¡Mi honor ha sido insultado¡Te reto en este momento a dar quinientas vueltas alrededor de Konohagure y si no gano daré mil más como castigo!

La paz no duraría, eso era seguro, pero esto, por lo pronto, era ideal.


End file.
